general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake
Dr. Patrick Drake and 'Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake '''are fictional characters and a popular supercouple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Robin is the daughter of Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane. She is portrayed by actress Kimberly McCullough who joined the General Hospital cast in 1985 when she was seven years old. Patrick is the son of Dr. Noah Drake and Matilda Drake. He is portrayed by actor Jason Thompson who joined the cast in 2005. After their meeting for the first time and their first few scenes together, the developing couple's relationship became popular among ''General Hospital fans. After the birth of their daughter, Emma Grace Scorpio Drake, interrupts their first wedding on October 31, 2008 (she is born on-screen November 3), the couple finally weds on December 26, 2008. Storylines 2005: When Patrick met Robin Robin Scorpio returns to Port Charles in October of 2005, after leaving in 1999 and coming back for a brief return in 2004 for Lila Quartermaine's funeral. She was sought out by Sam McCall in New York City, while she was giving a conference on expermiental drug treatments. Sam desperately sought her out to ask for her help in saving Jason Morgan, Sam's fiancé and Robin's ex-boyfriend. Jason was near death and suffering from memory loss and brain damage as a result of taking an unknown drug to further his investigation of psychotic psychiatrist, Dr. Thomas. Robin agrees to return to help Jason with her experimental drug treatment. When the treatment fails, Jason is closer to death and in dire need of brain surgery. So Robin went to find Dr. Noah Drake, who is one of the best brain surgeons, but he was too drunk to perform the surgery and instead told her about his son Patrick Drake, who is also a brain surgeon and could perform the surgery. Patrick and Robin share their first scenes when she finds him having sex with a nurse in one of the room at the hospital he is working at. After hearing all about Jason's case from Robin, Patrick agrees to examine Jason, but does not officially agree to the surgery. Together, Patrick and Robin go back to Port Charles. After reviewing Jason's case, Patrick decides not to do the surgery until Robin challenges him. Proving that he is the "most gifted" doctor, Patrick performs the surgery successfully and Jason recovers. After performing the surgery, Patrick decides to stay in Port Charles and work at General Hospital. Robin also decided to stay in Port Charles, because it was a town that she called home for most of her life. The two often disagree on patients' treatment, with Patrick leaning toward more invasive surgeries and Robin wanting to use drug therapies. They often quarrelled at the hospital on a daily basis. Noah and Patrick's non-existent relationship with his father is what really helps to develop Patrick and Robin's relationship. When he was a teenager, Patrick's mother died during a surgery that Noah was performing. Noah could not forgive himself and turned to alcohol as a result. He became a neglectful father and his relationship with Patrick suffered severely. At the same time, Robin developed her own set of father issues with the re-emergence of her not-so-dead father Robert Scorpio. Early on, Robin and Patrick connected because of their dead beat nonexistent fathers. Though her father left shortly after he returned and never fully healed their broken relationship, Robin tried to mend the fence between Patrick and Noah and in a way acted as mediator. Robin and Patrick learn more about each other's pasts and soon Robin is able to convince Patrick to talk to his father. In conversation, Patrick admits his love for his father and inspires Noah to go to rehab. 2006: Early romance and struggles In 2006, Patrick and Robin emark on a "no-strings attached sex agreement." Robin was dealing with mending her relationship with her parents, while also embarking on this new complicated relationship with Patrick. When Patrick and Robin start to get too close, Patrick begins to pull away, afraid that he was developing too much of an emotional bond. But eventually with Noah's help, Robin and Patrick find their way back to one another. Soon after, tragedy strikes and Patrick, while performing brain surgery on a patient with end stage AIDS, is stuck with an infected needle and might have contracted HIV. During this time, Patrick realizes just how much Robin means to him and just how much of a strong, amazing person she is. Robin stands by Patrick all throughout his ordeal. Patrick blurts out that he loves her and after some road bumps, they properly declare their love for one another in a courtyard in November 2006. In the next month, Robin found an apartment for Patrick, and he was reluctant to keep it, but eventually decided to keep the place. After Robin bought a leather couch for Patrick to decorate the house, they went into a long period of fighting over the couch where they would each return and reorder the couch at different times. Patrick's friend Pete Marquez put the idea in his head that Robin may have ordered the couch because she had ulterior motives and that thought was what sparked the event that became known as "The Couch Chronicles." Noah came to congratulate Patrick on him and Robin moving in together, and in an attempt to flee from getting too far into commitment, Patrick took off for Las Vegas with Pete. A hurt Robin called on her girlfriends for what hoped to be a roadtrip but was arrested shortly after when a guy came onto her. Patrick had an unpleasant time in Vegas and called Robin only to find out she had been arrested. After each had a talk with Robin's wise uncle Mac Scorpio, Patrick apologized but Robin was still very upset. At the same time, Patrick's HIV test came back inconclusive, and Robin tried to convince him to take it again, but Patrick only took it as a bad sign that he was positive. 2007: Growing closer In February of 2007, mercenary Jerry Jacks took the Metro Court Hotel hostage. During this hostage crisis, Robin was shot in the stomach. Emily Quartermaine with the assistance of Robin's enemy Carly Corinthos and Patrick, via the telephone were able to save her life. While Robin was in peril, Patrick was a wreck. At the culmination of the hostage crisis, Robin's friend, Nikolas Cassadine, carries Robin out of the Metro Court to safety. She undergoes surgery to remove the bullet in her abdomen. At the hospital, Patrick tells her that he thought the worst thing that could happen to him was him testing positive for HIV, but he realized that HIV would be a blessing compared to losing her because he loves her "beyond reason". After recovering, Robin is released from the hospital and brought home to her Uncle Mac's house to recuperate. Patrick's HIV test results come back as an affirmative negative and both are relieved. In March, Robin tried to return back to work and get back to life as usual, but she is told to leave the hospital by Dr. Russel Ford, despite Patrick's and Monica Quartermaine's words of assurance that Robin could handle being back at work so soon after the sugery. Robin leaves work and goes to sit at the pier and soon Patrick joins her. He says that he was looking for her and she replied that she had run out of private thinking spots. Patrick says that he tried the park first and had hoped that she had gone there instead of the pier where there are many stairs. Patrick and Robin make up and discuss "therapy" options. In the end, Patrick ends up carrying her home. When Robin decides not to move back into the apartment with Patrick, this causes a rift between them and they start to argue. She later goes to Wyndermere to see if she can stay with Nikolas, but he is not there and as she searches through his desk to find some paper to leave a note on, she is stopped by Mr. Craig aka Jerry Jacks, the same man who had shot her during the hostage crisis. Robin finds out that Jerry is blackmailing Nikolas into finding him a new identity. When Nikolas returned home, he found Robin tending to Jerry's wounds and discovers that Jerry has decided to use Robin in his blackmail plot. Jerry instructs Robin to go about her normal life and to not any draw attention to herself. Also, she couldn't tell anybody—especially Patrick—and he makes numerous threats against Patrick's life to keep her in line. Robin goes about his instructions and gets into a fight with Patrick while doing so. Patrick finally goes over to Wyndermere and demands that Nikolas tell him what is going on. Nikolas hesitates to tell him, just as Robin walks in and out of the corner of her eye, Robin can see Jerry holding a gun. Afraid for Patrick's safety, Robin lies and tells him that they're over. Later Jerry decides that Nikolas and Robin should pretend to be engaged in a love affair as a cover story. Out of fear for their loved ones safety, Robin and Nikolas agree. Later, Nikolas's aunt Alexis Davis walks into Wyndermere and find Nikolas and Robin in a delicate position on the couch, Alexis is suspicious, but Nikolas and Robin brush it off as nothing. After an almost deadly confrontation with Jerry, Patrick and Robin are reunited and once Nikolas is in the clear for good, Patrick and Robin go home together. 2008: Birth of Emma and marriage After a few months of being together, happy and in love, Robin has a pregnancy scare. Although the test is negative, she realizes she wants different things from life than Patrick. She wants more from him in the form of kids and marriage, while he is happy just the way they are. This conflict eventually causes them to split up. Wanting more than anything to be a mother, Robin decides to be a single mom. She and her friend Dr. Kelly Lee, put together a list a sperm donors and Robin picks several of her male friends from Port Charles, because she felt that they had good redeeming qualities and she didn't want her child's father to be a stranger. Some of the men on her list were Jasper Jacks, Jason Morgan, and Damian Spinelli. Later Patrick comes to her and tells her that he loves and misses her. He only wanted them to be together and asks Robin to postpone the talk of children for just one more year, but Robin declines realizing that nothing would be different in a year. While she loved Patrick and had never been happier than when she was with him, she realized that in a year, she would still want kids and he would not. Deciding that she is right, Patrick and Robin decide not to get back together. In December of 2007, Robin is devastated when her cousin Georgie Jones is killed by the Text Message Killer. After Georgie's funeral and her other cousin Maxie Jones's horrible outburst at their mother Felicia Jones, Robin seeks out comfort in Patrick's arms. Caught in a moment, they end up making love. That night, the condom breaks and Robin becomes pregnant, although she is unaware of this until weeks later. Dr. Lee tells Robin that the date of conception would have to be sometime around Christmas, which was around the time when Patrick and Robin had sex. Worried that Patrick now has HIV, Robin is about to tell him about her pregnancy and the condom breaking, but when she walks into the locker room she overhears Dr. Leo Julian telling Patrick that the HIV test he took came back negative. Patrick had already realized that the condom broke when he and Robin had sex and took a HIV test. Upon hearing the news that Patrick was not infected, Robin decides not to tell him about the pregnancy just yet. However when she later blurts out the news to Patrick that she is pregnant, she leaves out the fact that he is the father and instead tells him that she went to a sperm bank. Although Patrick thinks she is having a baby with someone else, Patrick cannot stay away from Robin or her child. After several occurrences, Patrick slowly realizes that he may in fact be the father of her baby and after they have a heart to heart, Patrick asks about the paternity of the baby and Robin finally admits that he is the father. Even though Patrick now wants to be in their child's life, Robin can't get over the fact that he never wanted children and continues to push him away. Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Drake family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Supercouples